Awakening
by eddie.bl4ck
Summary: What if (male)Avatar/Robin never lost his memories? How the history would change with a confident, smart-ass, Plegian warrior-mage that wants to alter his grim destiny? Naga better watch her steps because, you're either with Robin or dead. AU! OP!Robin, Grima!Robin. Robin/Multi. NO SLASH!


**AN: Hey there! This was brewing in my head for a long time now, so I had to write it down. It's a very short chapter, more like a prologue to put at least something on paper and relieve myself from the itch. I know exactly where I'm going with this.**

 **This story will be an AU of Fire Emblem Awakening where the Avatar/Robin (male) never lost his memories. He knows that he is Validar's son, that he is Grima etc… An amnesiac Robin was OP, so expect this Robin to be really OP. The story will be completely different and won't follow canon, at-all.**

 **If you've read my Dragon Force fanfiction, you probably know what to expect *wink wink ***

 **This story will probably have Mature content in the future, so beware. Anyway, enjoy and tell me if you're interested in future updates.**

* * *

.

 **Prologue: The man**

.

* * *

"Lord Chrom! Stay away until I decide that he represents no danger." Frederick said, taking hold of his spear and slowly approaching the lying man on the ground.

"Frederick, I'm not sure that's necessary. He is probably hurt." the Ylissean prince continued with a sigh.

Slowly, pointing his weapon toward the unconscious white haired man, the Knight stood over him.

"Are you really threatening a sleeping man with a spear?" the said man suddenly said, opening his eyes and surprising the three around him. The Knight reacted by reflex and his spear moved in accordance. Rolling away from certain death, the man sprung to his feet a second later, by the same way delivering a punch to his attacker. Frederick stumbled back from the hit, but instantly, his combat reflexes kicked in and he swung his spear toward the man. The said man twirled to the side and after taking a hold of the weapon, jumped, launching a kick to the Knight's head. The blow sent him to the side, and before he could regain his composure, the white haired man pointed his hand in his direction and sent a lightning bolt, completely knocking him out.

"Frederick!" Chrom cried out, before jumping to the aid of his friend and protector. "Lissa, stay back!" he continued, unsheathing his Falchion and taking a stance. The man only smiled and made a "Come hither" gesture. The prince didn't make himself wait.

Jumping forward, he swung his sword, but the man easily evaded it by leaning to the side. His second attack as well as all the following were masterfully evaded, again. All along, the man never stopped smiling. Bringing his sword in an upward swing, Chrom tried to cut his enemy in twain, but the man caught the prince's hand and with a powerful strike, disarmed him. Before he could catch his flying sword, Chrom was sent away by a kick to his ribs.

Slowly, the white haired man approached the Falchion stuck in the ground and took a hold of the grip. Instantly, it was illuminated by magic and sparks started to fly from it, burning and hurting the man; but he held still, not dropping it despite the pain.

"How interesting. The Great Falchion. So you must be Prince Chrom." the man said, turning toward the winded blue haired Exalt. "I knew that Ylissean were barbarians, but to think that even their Royalty wasn't much different from the common folk; how disappointing."

"Hey don't you dare insult my brother!" Lissa exclaimed, taking a step forward. "We're not barbarians!"

"Oh, really? And attacking a sleeping man, for no reason whatsoever, is considered common curtsy in this country? In that case I'm even more disappointed." the man replied, not paying attention to his burning hand.

"I...You're right. I'm sorry that we attacked you. It escalated too quickly for any reasonable action. Frederick shouldn't have pointed that spear in your face. Again I am sorry." Chrom said, with a grimace. "How is he, Lissa?"

"He will be alright. I already started the healing process." she replied, not leaving the man from her sight.

"Why does it react that way? I've never seen Falchion in this state." Chrom asked with a frown. "And how do you know me?"

Planting the sword back in the ground, the white haired man spoke up: "Who else would wield the mighty Falchion to slay innocent bystanders but prince Chrom from Ylisse?"

"Again I would like to apologize. But you didn't answer my first question." the prince said, sheathing his sword back.

"That would be saying." the man answered, waving his good hand over his injuries; and under their incredulous stares, healed them in mere seconds.

"Are you a mage? Or a healer? Or..." Chrom began, looking at the sword attached to the man's belt. "Who are you?"

"I'm a complicated man. But I don't see how that's a concern of yours."

"Then what are you doing here? You don't seem to be from Ylisse. Are you Plegian? Are you a spy?"

"A spy? I don't think that they need a spy; you're walking in plain sight after all. But no, I'm no spy." the man replied with a smirk. "You know what, I think that I had a fair share of amusement for the day, so I'll leave your Royal Magnificence and get on my way. Unlike some, I have things to do." he continued and without waiting for a reply, waved his hand and his belongings levitated and packed themselves in the backpack.

"Wait! Who are you? You can't just leave like that!" Chrom exclaimed, approaching the man.

"Watch me." was his simple reply before he vanished into thin air.

"Whoa! Where did he go?!" Lissa cried out, looking around with wide eyes.

"Frederick; are you alright?" the prince asked, seeing his friend coming back to his senses.

Unknown to them, the white haired man observed them from a little distance, still invisible to the eye, then shaking his head, smiled and walked away; after all, he hadn't come all the way to Ylisse for nothing. Tonight was _**the**_ night.

.

.#################################.

.

A frown appearing on his face, Robin watched as a bizarre distortion appeared in the sky. A familiar energy seeped from it, but he couldn't put a hand on it. Suddenly, the distortion became a portal and a silhouette jumped down from it, brandishing a sword, a really familiar sword. The first silhouette was followed by many more, strange ones, for they seemed possessed by darkness.

After the stranger saved the young princess from a sword strike to the back, and was saved in return by Chrom from those possessed creatures, Robin finally understood. A member of the Royal Ylissean family, directly from the Future... As the stranger left the Prince and his entourage without any explanation, Robin followed him unnoticed. And when they were far enough, he struck like a predator.

Jumping from the side, he caught the stranger by the neck and slammed her against a tree, producing a feminine scream of pain, like he had deduced just seconds before. As she tried to resist his grip and hit him back, he squeezed harder.

"So, you're the damn meddler from the future that will bring the world to destruction?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes. Leaning toward her, he snatched the mask on her face. "Hm, like I thought. Is Prince Chrom your father or grandfather? I'll bet on father."

"Who...are…you?" she asked between struggled breaths.

"I'm someone whose life you're going to destroy. You and all of your meddlers that came with you." he replied signs of anger showing on his face. With a sigh, he released her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Where are they, all of your little friends?"

"How...how do you know all this?!" she asked, her eyes wide.

"You can say that I saw glimpses of the future, and in that future I'll become something that I don't want to become and you..." he replied unsheathing his sword for the first time, and pointing its tip to her throat. "...will be the direct cause of my demise. And I have no attention to die from something that stupid. I haven't done all those things to die like that." he continued drawing blood from her neck. As he saw the begrudging resignation appear in her eyes, he cursed himself for being so soft and with a sigh, sheathed the blade.

"Why...?" was her silent question, as she massaged her sore neck.

"You'll be coming with me. That way I'll have an eye on you, and you won't meddle in things that you don't understand."

"But...I have things to do! I have people to save!"

"You should have thought about it before leaving your father without giving him any answers. Now stand, I still have the other meddlers to find."

"I don't know where they are; we were separated." she said, raising to her feet and gripping the handle of her sheathed sword.

"Don't even think about attacking me, girl. I've put a Magical Seal on your neck; you can't approach me with harm on your mind." the white haired man said with a smirk on his face. After seeing her deflate, he let escape a snort of amusement but then, his eyes widened and he rapidly turned toward her.

"Tell me, was it Naga that sent you here?!" he asked with urgency.

"Wha-...How do you know so much?!"

"So it was her... **_That bitch!_** I knew it! She was always trying to get rid of me; that pest! Ha! As if I would let her!" Robin exclaimed despite himself. That damned Dragon was really getting on his nerves. "That means that I'll have to find her, too; and show that playing those games with me isn't a good thing..."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm a pretty complicated man, girl."

"My name is Lucina! Stop calling me girl."

"Well then, Lucina, you may call me Robin." he replied, and turning around he started to walk away, without waiting for any answer.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave me like that! Where are you going?!"

" _ **We**_ , girl, _we_ are going. And that would be saying."

"It's Lucina!"

.

.

 **AN: Hope you liked it. See ya!**


End file.
